Generally speaking, this application discloses techniques relating to weatherproofing plug connections for electrical cords, such as extension cords or decorative lighting cords.
It may be desirable to keep moisture from interfering with electrical cord plug connections. If such a connection is corrupted by moisture, short circuits to ground may occur causing a potentially dangerous condition or causing circuit breakers, fuses, or ground-fault interrupt protection circuits to prevent the flow of current through the electrical cord. For example, outdoor holiday lighting often involves the use of multiple plug connections in an environment with unfavorable environmental conditions (for example, snow, melting snow, fog, sleet, freezing rain, rain, extreme temperatures, salt, etc.). Thus, it is desirable to have an apparatus that covers a plug connection that is substantially sealed to prevent corruption of the plug connection by moisture.